Darker Thoughts (Revised)
by SypherBlue
Summary: Revised version of Darker Thoughts. Piers wakes up after hatching from a cocoon that was drifted onto the sand. Chris heard this news and rushed to the HQ only to find someone younger. Piers, however, is younger and the lost of memory is driving him insane until he spots Chris rushing in. For some reason, Piers can remember Chris and other…darker feelings… {Chris/crazy!Piers}
1. Chapter 1

Darker Thoughts (Revised)

Summary: Revised version of Darker Thoughts. Nivanfield~ Piers wakes up after hatching from a cocoon that was drifted onto the sand. Chris heard this news and rushed to the HQ only to find someone younger. Piers, however, is younger and the lost of memory is driving him insane until he spots Chris rushing in. For some reason, Piers can remember Chris and other…darker feelings… {Chris/crazy!Piers}

Chapter 1- Awaking

 **Piers POV**

" _Piers!"_

Someone was calling me but their voice was distorted to the point where I couldn't tell the gender of the voice.

" _Piers!"_

I wanted to open my eyes and look at the voice but my body wouldn't obey me. Coldness filled me while I could feel water all around me like a prison. Was I drowning? No. Something wasn't right about this water. It felt thicker like some kind of slim that gripped me. Slowly, warmth chased away the coldness rapidly as a strange calmness filled me, keeping me from panicking from the warmth. What happened to me? Where was…who? That man…where was he? What man? I remember…nothing?

 _Crack! Crack!_

What's that? Cracking? It sounds very close to me. More cracks were popping here and there rapidly as some of the slim were slowly draining from this prison. Could this be my chance to break out? To be free? To go back to…home? No. I didn't have a home anymore. There was one place though that I wanted to go. Where that man…voices? There's more than one and with each crack, the voices became clearer.

"It's hatching! Everyone, stand back!" A male. But not **him**.

"Wait! Do not fire! Radars are showing a heartbeat! It's alive!" A woman with a commanding voice called out. I could tell she was in charge.

 _Crack. Crack._

Almost there. I could feel something hot hitting through the cracks, warming the slim rapidly, almost like it was releasing the tension within my body. Could I move now?

 _CRACK!_

A loud crack rang loudly throughout the area as my body was forced backwards in a painful arch, feeling like my bones were realigning themselves. I wanted to scream so I opened my mouth only to have that damned slim sliding down my throat. With another crack, my body hit what felt like some kind of sand as I quickly tilt my head to the side, forcing the slim out of my mouth. Coughing harshly, my throat felt dry and raw as my eyes were forcing themselves to open, to take in this area. Everything felt sluggish before a painful voltage went through my veins, shooting my eyes wide open as I screamed. It hurts! It fucking hurts! I wanted it to stop as my body thrashed violently, gripping the sand to try to find something physical to hang on to. Even the cool gentle breeze was like needles digging into my body, the sunlight was like fire burning on my flesh as my pupils shrunk within this pain. I could barely see shapeless figures running around and shouting commands at the corner of my eyes but their voices sounded like whispers lost in a storm. However, there was one word that caught my attention and the one word that stopped this nightmare.

"Chris…" Someone had said though the rest of the sentence didn't matter because suddenly, the pain vanished. All that was left was this numbness that filled all my senses, making everything that much clearer for that one moment.

With my cleared vision, I could see several soldiers armed with various guns as well as strange devices, could be radars, while a group of what appeared to be medics rushing towards me. However, the clarity of my vison was soon fading, the numbness was lulling my body into a deep sleep. I tried to fight it. I needed to stay awake for that person. I can't make him worry about me. He's probably waiting…waiting…must stay awake.

 **Sleep.**

Huh?

No, have to keep my eyes open…Shit, can't fight it…Chris…

Darkness took over.

 **Jill POV**

"Give me some room!" I commanded as the soldiers immediately let me through as I marched over to the sleeping figure on the sandy shore.

This can't be happening…I quickly took off my gloves and kneeled down by the figure's head, not caring that my knees were being covered in BOW slime. It was not the most disgusting thing I had experienced sadly. Carefully, not wanting to wake the figure up, I lightly grazed his cheek before pulling my hand away quickly. It felt like a shock whenever there was too much static in the air but I could tell that it could quickly turn deadly if given the power. I gulped down the nervousness that filled me and looked down at his naked body, ignoring the embarrassment to remain professional. The first thing that caught the most of my attention was his right arm that was slightly pink. The scarred skin looked raw to the touch as it trailed all over the entire arm to his shoulder while various scars covered his chest. On his face, there was several small scars with most of them staying on his right side of his face.

"What happened to you…Piers?" I whispered to myself as the man before me looked younger, closer to the age of 20 to 21, compared to the picture I saw on the report about him. I could still see Chris leaning over in his chair, gripping that same picture of the young sniper who was supposed to take over for Chris as Alpha leader one day. However, the man in front of me was not the same. He would never be the same physically and mentally as I placed my gloves back on to open his left eye.

The same golden hazel eye was staring at nothing, dull from being unconscious but still proof that some part of him was still human. However, opening his right eye, the usual hazel was now replaced with a deadly color white mixed with grey that made a shudder go through my body as it was poof that he was turned. That he really did inject the virus willingly to save Chris from a cruel death, not caring about what would happen to him. He was a true hero, even though he took a piece of Chris with him. I sighed and softly stroked his cheek to find something odd about his skin. The areas without the scars were cold while the scars felt warmer, rougher and strangely felt like they were slightly pulsing on their own. Could I be imagining this?

"Get him to the van. I will be there in a moment." I told one of the medics who carefully placed Piers on a stretcher before the rest of the medics helped pushed Piers to the white van a few feet away.

I looked around at the scene, watching as my men were taking samples as well as taking care of that damned cocoon. The cocoon itself was the size of Piers with a sickening yellow while the slime was thick with pieces of the cocoon mixed in. This shore was actually a privately owned Chinese shore where the owner had contacted the local police which in turned called us to investigate. Luckily they did or else they would have killed the young sniper without giving him a chance or maybe he could have killed them instead. I closed my eyes for a moment, enjoying the breeze that flowed through my long blond locks before a soldier came up to me, calling my name.

"Mrs. Valentine?" I opened my eyes to look at the soldier who saluted me before I gave him the OK to speak.

"We got word from HQ to report back as soon as possible. Also, Mr. Kennedy had requested that you call him when you have a moment." Of course, Leon must be around here snooping about some assignment and probably wanted me to report my findings.

However, how can I explain to him that a cocoon washed up on a Chinese shore carrying a supposedly dead sniper? Not to mention the fact that said sniper was now 21 years old and used to be the second in command of our dear Chris' squad! Already a headache was forming as well as I tried to imagine Leon demanding answers while Chris freaking the hell out over Piers. I flinched at the thought but knew my chances were better with talking to Leon and asking him if he could tell Chris. The two men often worked together and trusted in each other's words more than others since they've been in more life threatening moments together.

Pulling out my phone, I made my way to the van, dialing an all too familiar number of my fellow blond friend, praying that this will end up well.

 **Piers POV**

I could see someone pounding against what looked to be a metal door to some kind of pod as my vision blurred for a few seconds. I focused on the figure at the door and gasped mentally as deep brown eyes stared back at me with various emotions flashing through. Rage. Sadness. Loneliness. Betrayal. He wanted me to open the door, to come with him back home, pleading with me like a broken man. Why can't I move towards him? The man, built like a tank with large muscles that look like they could crush anyone and anything, had short dark brown hair that could be mistaken for black in low lighting. Why does he seem familiar? He screamed again but this time it was my name. Piers. Chris wanted me to leave with him…

Wait…Chris?

Another scene took over, melting the heartbreaking sight of the man Chris to replace it with him again but this time standing in front of me, close enough to touch him. In front of us were three men, all of them were screaming as they reached out to us, wanting us to help them before bursting into a sea of flames that melted into the same yellow goo that I could have sworn what had surrounded me earlier. To my surprised, the goo started to harden rapidly into a makeshift cocoon that made me wonder; is that what I was floating in?

I remember reaching out to the man, trying to pull him away from the cocoons, to protect him with my own life before the scene melted away like ice melting in a hot day. My eyes widen as I wanted to shout out "No! Give him back!" but no words came out. The man was gone but the word Chris kept circling around within my head. With no more visions of him, darkness easily surrounded me like a wild vortex just waiting to tear me apart.

" _Piers? Can you hear me?"_

The female voice cut through the darkness like a soft breeze, whispering something to me but her voice sounded far away.

" _Piers, don't worry. We will get you some help. Just hang in there, OK?"_

Listening to her calming voice, I tried to answer her but my mouth refused to open. I grasped my neck, trying to will my voice to come out but my body refused to listen to me. My eyes rapidly searched through the darkness, hoping to find some way out of this hell but before I could take a step, the ground started to move. No, not just move. This sensation felt familiar, almost like I knew this feeling like the back of my hand. Car? Wait, I was placed in a car? No, it felt similar to a car but it felt more like…like a van. Van? My mind started to race as I thought about various things that seemed odd at first. Where were they taking me? Was it to **him**? Him, again? Was this Chris…really him? Is that why my body feels warm whenever I say his name? Did he even miss me?

 _Bu-thump._

Emptiness gripped my chest as this weird aching feeling filled my veins as the thought of Chris moving on without me. Without me there to keep him safe. Without me there to accept his love for me. He did love me, right? Of course! He has to love me. I'm the only one for him. I'm the only one who can keep up with him and challenge him. Not F- Huh? Who? Not…who? Wait…who was Chris again?

Something soft, gentle and warm was touching my hand but when I looked towards my hand, there was nothing but darkness. Then, the woman spoke again but her voice was low and barely clear but I could tell what she was saying. That name again sent this burning sensation through my body to its very core.

" _God…What can I say to_ _ **Chris**_ _?"_

 **Chris POV**

 _Smack! Smack!_

A right hook. A left hook. My eyes were focusing on the bright red punching bag that was taking a beating from my rough punches with the chain supporting it barely hanging on. Some may say that I was literally beating the worthless bag to death but truth be told: I was holding back quite a bit to prevent it from breaking. To others, I seem like I was only focusing on the bag but elsewhere my mind was trying to get rid of this terrible guilt. Nightmares that often haunt me, taunting me about my squad who lifeless bodies would reach out towards me. Trying to drag me down along with them, shouting at me to just give up. Just end it already. Screaming at me to just die so other people can be save from my terrible luck. Growling lowly, I slammed my fist into the bag only to have the bag finally break, spilling the sand filling all over the tiled floor of the BSAA gym. Panting, I wiped the small drops of sweat off of my face before filling the burden once more with a deep grip on me. Why? Why did I have to survive? It wasn't supposed to be me! I turned around and stormed off, not caring what was in my way as I forced my already tired body to the weights in the far back corner of the gym. I needed release.

" _We're almost there!"_ My own voice circled in my head as I tried to will the memory away as I gripped the steel cold bar, forcing my body to keep going, to force out my bloodstained memories.

 _Piers, my second in command, had pushed me into the escape pod as various alarms were ringing loudly in my ears as I turned to face him. He wasn't moving. Why was he staying out there? I reached out towards him only to have the metal door slammed shut, locking itself for departure as my eyes widen in fear. No. Not again! I won't lose you, Piers! My own self control snapped as I slammed my fists over and over on the metal door, not caring about the pain shooting through my arms as I screamed. Looking through the small glass window, I could see that damned smile on his face as he tells me the world needed me. That I couldn't die here._

" _Piers, open this fucking door! Piers!"_

" _Sorry…Captain…" He forced out as he slammed his fist on one of the large buttons as I could feel the pod detaching itself from the rest of the base. I screamed out his name as I was forced out into the depths of the ocean, rapidly ascending to the surface as I slid down along the metal door._

" _Piers…"_

My eyes blinked as the BSAA gym came back into my vision instead of that horrible nightmarish reality that continues to haunt me to this very day. Was it me or were the weights getting heavier? Was my own burden and guilt made them heavier, trying to crush me under this unbearable suffering? He didn't deserve to die like that. He should have died as a human, not an infected who was trying to regain most of his humanity. Piers was only 26 years old for fucking sake! Why him? Why him and the rest of my crew who all lost their lives just by being in my squad? With every death, a piece of my heart and sanity goes along with them to a lonely grave. One death could easily tear me apart more than any bullet ever could.

" _Captain!"_

" _Captain Redfield, sir!"_

" _Its an honor to fight with you, sir!"_

"Shut up…It's not a fucking honor!" I roared as I placed the weights back on their support bars as I needed to add in more weights, ignoring my protesting body as all I ever wanted was a moment of peace away from this madness. Away from this depression…

However, before I could lay down, my eyes wandered towards the carpeted section of the gym, staring blankly, feeling drained but mentally and physically. Suddenly, the familiar tones of my ringtone filled the silent gym, why was someone calling me now? Maybe it was Leon or my baby sister Claire though I rather not speak to anyone for that matter. I was about to just let the damn thing ring until it reached the voicemail box but something deep within me told me to pick it up. To actually talk to someone without trying to make up an excuse for my shitty appearance. I sighed to myself and fished out the smartphone out of my pocket only to be greeted with a picture of Jill from when we hanged out together with Leon on one of our rare vacation days. My eyes narrowed in confusion since me and Jill haven't really spoken to each other ever since the return trip from China two months ago.

With one final sigh, I slid my finger across the screen and placed the small device near my ear only to hear some sort of struggle in the background.

"Chris? Are you there?"

"Jill? What's going on over there? Are you being attacked?" My hand gripped the phone, ready to jump on the nearest plane to help out my dearest friend who went through the same nightmares as me.

"Chris…He's back…" She said softly even though someone was screaming their heads off as well as multiple sounds were all over the place.

Who's back? It can't be Wesker…I killed him back in Africa with my partner, at the time, Shiva. No, maybe she didn't mean him but who else…? Wait, she doesn't mean…

"I'm at HQ right now. Meet me at the medical bay as soon as you can. Room number 402 and come quickly. He had already shocked two doctors for trying to restrain him…" Another scream and a loud thud reached my ears as my eyes widen and my heart started to race. I cursed myself to reminding myself that Jill must be on the 4th floor while I was at ground level so it will take a few minutes before I could reach her.

"On my way! Just try to keep him under control until I get there!" I shouted as I quickly grapped my belongings and raced towards the stairs, not bothering to take the damned elevators.

"Please hurry…" 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter2- White Coats

 **Piers POV**

Bright.

Too bright.

 _Pain!_

With a jolt, my eyes took in this strange white room with men in white coats placing their disgusting gloved hands all over my body. I was naked under the thin hospital sheets; my eyes were glancing between those strange faces, noticing none of them was **him**. I wanted to them to stop touching me, to stop with these needles, to stop that annoying fucking beeping sound! Shut up. Let me go. Stop touching me. You are fake. You're not him! Not him. Stop. Stop it. Fucking stop…Let me go. Let me go.

 **Let go of yourself.**

Let me go.

 **Kill them.**

Let me go.

 **Torture them.**

Shut up. Shut up. Shut up!

Wait a minute, where was this place? Where am I? Nothing seems familiar…Its not home. Its not…They're mouths were covered with medical masks as if I was infected; as if I was going to corrupt them, taint them. As I was staring, I came to realized that I was actually moving, that I was thrashing wildly like a damn animal. I'm not a damn animal. I thrashed wildly, throwing my arms wildly to try to get away from their grip but I was too weak. My body felt disconnected to my mind and felt too weak, perhaps it was because of that prison. With my mind rushing to figure out what the hell was going on, this strange boiling heat erupted throughout my body, feeling like it was melting my body. Hate. Anger. Humiliated. Like hell I will let them get away with this. Like hell I will stay and be tamed like an a animal. More heat. More hate.

"Where the hell am I!" I shouted, more like screamed, at those blinding white coats while more of that heat was pulling towards another feeling. No, not a feeling…An urge. The urge to slaughter them like farm animals; the urge to kill. The urge to slice through their weak flesh and run out of the room, out of this prison and into freedom, towards freedom. I looked towards my left side when I felt one of those bastards slammed my arm down on this hospital bed, another fucker held down my arm. With some difficulty, they managed to strap some type of resistant on me, I couldn't even tell what type it was. Too far gone. But not far enough to not notice this wonderful feeling building up in my right arm. It felt like there were electric sparks flowing through my arm to the very tips of my fingertips; it felt like **freedom**.

"Let me go… **LET ME FUCKING GO**!" I screamed; my voice sounding distorted, out of place, like there was a sudden glitch that went through my voice. A bright light filled the already blinding room but this time, the light was tinted with this light shade of blue. A wondrous blue along with this wondrous feeling as the built-up power was released, hitting one of them perfecting at the chest. Or should I say, right where his heart should be, killing him instantly though I could tell those spasms were being caused by those shocks, forcing the corpse to move. My right eye widen more than my left, the vision of his body thrashing around looked ridiculous that I couldn't help myself. My lips twitched and my body shook, I wanted to hold it in but I couldn't stop the laughter forcing its way towards my lips. I must have looked so frightening with a sadistic smirk on my face as laughter flowed out of me like water. My right eye looked towards the man on my right side, laughing as another shock right at him, though I simply wanted to see him squirm like they made me squirm on this damn bed. However, to my disappointment, the man just simply stopped moving, knocked out cold. Fucking **weak**.

"Piers! Shit…Piers, you need to stop this and calm down. Chris is on his way so, please…Look at me." That woman again…

 _Ba-thump. Ba-thump._

Chris..? My eyes landed on her though my vision wasn't truly on her, it was strange really. Once again, my body felt disconnected while that damn name…No…The name was not damned. It was something that could never be tainted. Hell, that name alone made me lower my right arm, watching her like she was the monster, like she was the one who had pointed some weapon at me. My lips were moving, almost trembling as my voice reached my ears, sounding like a child who just wanted his parent. "Chris…" Trance. I was in a trance like state that could explain this strange out-of-body experience though I guess it could be described as looking through the water to see the sunlight shining through. You could see it but not feel it. Out of touch. While I musing over this, she took a small, cautious step forward, explaining something about myself, about that man.

"Yes…" Talking in a softer voice, she held out a hand towards the weaklings, stopping them from moving as she kept eye contact with me. "His name is Chris Redfield, the BSAA Alpha team leader. He was…" She shook her head as she smiled, was it sadness in her eyes that made them dull? "He **still** is your captain. You, Piers Nivans, are his second in command of the team. You were his partner. Please, remember…Remember China? You two were heading towards an underwater facility. Think back on that day…" She kept her hands up, showing me her palms to show that she would not harm me, that she was harmless.

"Chris…" I wanted to smile; it felt wonderful on my lips, like a happy sigh that made you feel lighter in joy. Why can't I smile? My eyes started to dull, shaking as my vision started to darken then blurred like a swirl or vortex of colors. Something was wrong. Something scary…Something that I did **not** want to remember. _Don't remember! Block it out._

 **Remember.**

 **Remember what you did for him.**

 **You did it for HIM.**

"AHH!" I threw my head back, screaming in pain; in that damn torturous pain as my vision was shifting, no longer able to see that damn room. Gripping my throbbing head with my right arm, flashes flew across my eyes, images of someone who looked like me as the pain intensified to the point of almost knocking me out.

" _Captain…" Heavy breathing. God damn…It's getting harder to keep it at bay as I watched the enraged man within the escape pod, trying to convince me to go with him. "The world needs you…" I need you…I wanted to say those words, wanted him to just put his arms around me and tell me everything will be ok. The virus was constantly fighting back against me, trying to get me to summit to it. To let it take over but I won't let it. With my damaged vision, I watched that bull of a man pound against the door, almost denting the thick metal as he was shouting desperately at me. The urge to just open the door was becoming too great for me to hold it in; I had to send him away. I felt my lips curling up into a soft, gentle smile, even though I looked terrible, towards my hero…towards my captain…towards the only person that I loved. Regretting the fact that I never revealed my true feelings towards him, wanting to be more than his second in command, my eyes started to tear up, something warm ran down my cheeks. Tears? Heh…He was really the only one who understood me…The only one who wanted to be around me instead of thinking like I was a smartass. Why did he even bother with me? The man can truly get anyone he wanted, get everyone's attention with just his appearance. It hurts…Why did it came to this? Hell, I bet he would reject my feelings but in a way to show that he still cared for me. Fuck…I can't stop these stupid tears!_

 _Shoving the urge to run towards him, I pressed the button on the control panel, watching the pod launched through these tears. The already rushing flow of the water filled the room from every way possible with a stronger push that was knocking me off balance. Gritting my teeth, I held on to my right arm, my mutated arm, trying to contain the small sparks that rushed through the strange limb. I couldn't even call it an arm anymore with those strange spikes that act like lightning rods, attracting the various static coming from the broken wires. Damn it all! Why was this happening to me! I just wanted a chance…Just one chance to show him what I feel. I wanted him to ask him out, not as his second in command but, as a lover. Someone who can handle him when he wants to let go, who can reel him back into reality and to keep him from sinking. Though, why should I bother? He has to be straight because he couldn't possibly be gay with a body like that. He…Shit!_

 _While I was wallowing in my own sorrow, the current was powerful, rushing and pushing me wildly in every direction as I let out a gasped by mistake, cursing myself. Within the span of a second, water filled my lungs and setting my throat on fire, feeling my body trying to force the water out. I couldn't even shut my eyes as I watched my body forced out of the facility and into the dark depths. Funny. Drowning as a mutated freak had never crossed my mind as I watched with dull eyes upwards. Who knew drowning could actually make your body feel light, weightless…My dull eyes watching the sunlight shining through the water, almost feels like I was floating up in the afterlife though it was hard to tell with a body so numb and cold. All I could do was stare at the heavenly light, wishing and dreaming to be with my captain one more time._

 _Time seemed to slowed down while my eyes started to close by themselves, letting go and welcoming the weightless feeling of my body. Huh…Warm. Why do I feel so warm? Why does it feel like my body is hardening? A yellow like liquid came into my field of vision, it seemed familiar as it filled my vision, surrounding me like a cocoon. I wondered why I felt an alarming amount of dread filling my veins when this liquid felt warm, like sitting in front of fire in the middle of fall. Warm but not too warm to the point of becoming hot._

" _ **Sleep…**_ _" I heard myself whisper softly, thought I almost missed it since black spots started to take over until my eyes finally closed. I was falling into the darkness and finally out of conscious._

Blinking a few times, my eyes forcing away the dreadful images that once clouded my vision, returning the sight of that woman who stared at me with those widen eyes. Feeling dazed and confused, I noticed that she was closer to me now, too close for my liking. I growled lowly under my breath, close to growling louder but something stopped me. Almost like an instinct, telling me that someone was approaching this room at a fast pace. Suddenly, my body tensed up, waiting breathless for that 'someone' to open the door, to show me his face once more. My heart was racing in such a way that I felt like it was going to burst as it kept hitting my sternum. My mouth was dry, forcing me to swallow a few times as I felt a rush of heat hitting my cheeks, probably making them red. Was this what is like to blush? Was I blushing? Why does it feel like I wanted to toss the hospital sheets over my head and fake like I was sleeping? What was happening to me? I wanted him to see me but at the same time, I feared what he would say to me. Will he call me disgusting? Was I disgusting? Monster. She was looking at me like I was a monster! He will probably thinking the same thing. No…NO! I…

Before my mind went rapid, my eyes quickly shot towards the door as the woman sighed in relief before heading towards the door. She stepped outside of the door, the slight opening let me see that man from the images, 'memories' I corrected myself, watching him as he had this strange joy in his eyes. Was it because of her? That bitch…She was outside talking to him. That struck a nerve within me deep inside that I felt that same rage filled my body as I could already feel a shock run down my spine. She was talking to **him**.

 **Your captain seems to enjoy her more than you. How pathetic.**

No! He is mine! He **will** be mine! He was my **Chris** not hers!

Suddenly an image of her thrashing all over the floor with foam forming in her mouth came to my mind which almost made me smirk. Oh yes, she would regret coming close to him. She would regret talking to him like they were close, close like lovers…I had to force myself to stay on the bed, to avoid the urge to rush towards the door, to throw her against the wall over and over and over and over…Wait…What was happening to me? She didn't want him…right? She was just trying to help me…was she? She could've killed me because of what I am now. She could've let those guys in the white coats take me away…I shook as I try to calm down my nerves, trying not to scream away these confusing feelings. One moment I wanted him to love me while the other moment I wanted to tear her limb from limb until I get a chance to taste that **flesh…**

"Be careful…He's pretty unstable right now. The doctors informed me that he is suffering from memory loss and can't react to some things…" She said as she trailed off softly, probably trying to decide whether to tell him how fucking crazy I was becoming.

"I'm sensing a 'but' around here…Jill, please…Just tell me." That voice. That sinful voice sent a shiver down my spine in such a pleasurable rush that I held back a moan. It was deep, silk like but could easily bark out orders that anyone would have to obey, regardless of who they were.

"You see…" She took a deep breath, steadying her voice into a more serious tone. "A moment ago…He was enraged and going off on everyone who tried to approach him to the point of _shocking_ two of the doctors. Hell, he almost shocked _me_ but stopped when I mentioned your name. It was like a switch had gone off in his head and he was completely still. We need to run some tests on him but he needs to be restrained for the safety of the staff. Try to convince him to work with us…He will listen to you, I just know it. Please, Chris. See what you can do and let me know. I have to contact Leon about that cocoon we recovered to see if we can find anything that could help us." She finished as I could see the head of 'Chris' nodding to her request as her light footsteps trailed away from the door, heading down the hall until I can no longer hear them.

I sighed in relief and smiled mentally, happy to finally have some alone time with my captain. Just me and him. **Like the way it was supposed to me.** Even though I was confused with these images, or memories, I can still remember that I loved this man more than my own life. That I would die and kill for this man without a second thought or a doubt in my mind. The door opened slowly, watching as my eyes drank in the sight of my beloved captain. He was breathing slightly heavy, probably from rushing to this room as my eyes followed a small drop of sweat run down the side of his face, forcing me to gulp. He was probably working out in the gym…I thought to myself softly as my eyes trailed down lower to see the grey shirt he was wearing. The shirt cling to his body with stains from his sweat, it was showing his hard muscles in perfect detail, just tempting me. Finally my eyes landed on the black combat pants when I tilted my head just slightly, idly wondering what was lurking under that fabric as I could feel my already blush cheeks reddening even more. I quickly turned my head to the side, staring at a blank spot on the white wall, trying to will down my blush, trying not to look like an embarrassed girl who got caught staring at her crush. Though that was exactly what I was doing…Out of the corner of my eyes, I could see him approaching silently like a predator stalking its prey as I tensed up even more, feeling the bed shifted when he sat down on the empty spot to my left. He was close…I could smell a musky, forest like scent coming from him that was tinted with the salty scent of his sweat. It was making my mouth water…

 **Chris POV**

My eyes widen when I took in the sight unlike anything I ever seen: Piers was alive right in front of me, breathing and actually here. He was right in front of me, breathing and trying to avoid eye contact with me like he was scared of something. My eyes took in his appearance as I took noticed on his new appearance, taking notes on his condition. His right eye was white with these odd grey mixed within them while his left eye was his normal hazel eyes; the same colors I saw when he injected himself with that damned virus. There were various scars on his face, mostly on his right side where the virus took over most of his body back then. I knew he would never look the same but it was pretty damn close so it was showing signs of progress. A small light caught my attention as I snapped my glance towards his right arm, frowning when I couldn't see what caused the small light. However, his right arm was normal for the most part except for the different color skin that showed where the virus was. Hell, I expected sparks flying here and there like it did back at the underwater facility, thought it was terrifying…it was also beautiful to see those sparks fly like controlled lightning. I shook my head and frowned when I noticed that he still refused to look at me. Well, Jill did say that he responded to my name so maybe he could recognize me.

"Piers..? Look at me…" He jumped at the sound of my voice as I made sure my voice was soft, hoping I wouldn't scare him as if he was some caged animal who lost trust in everything. Gently, I placed my hand on his left shoulder, hoping to get his attention and hopefully get the tests over with. However, when I placed my hand on his shoulder, I was shocked to find his skin cold, almost like a corpse but there was something else that surprised me even more. Sparks. Like getting a static shocked though it wasn't painful, just a small jolt that run down along my spine, making my body shudder. Keeping calm, I watched as Piers slowly moved his head slowly as if he wasn't sure if I could be trusted though I can understand. He lost his memories and could probably only recognized some things but not the whole picture. When he looked at me though, his face was emotionless, blank as if he couldn't express emotions at all. I gulped slightly and took a deep breath, trying not to shudder under his gaze. Why did it felt like I was prey being hunted?

"Piers…" I took a moment to get my thoughts under control as I keep eyes contact, silently letting him know that I wasn't disgusted with his appearance. "We need to run some tests on you just to be sure that you are stable, alright? I need you to stay calm and let these people help you…Do you understand? We are just worried about you…" I watched his face as his eyes seemed to darken for a split second, though I wonder if it truly happened. Was it really my imagination? He nodded, keeping silent even when I was called for the doctors to continue with their work. However, for some reason, Piers made sure to keep eye contact with me the entire process, as if he would look away only to find me gone like a faint memory. I forced myself not to shiver as I kept having this horrible feeling like something horrible was going to happen. But, why? Piers was alive and the virus seemed to be under controlled for the most part. So why do I feel like running away, away from this room and away from Piers like he was a hunter trying to catch his prey. Was I a prey?

"Captain Redfield, sir, we need you to stay here while we work. He seemed to only co-operate with us as long as you are here. Sadly, we need to run more test to make sure the virus didn't cause any more brain damage." One of the doctors informed me as I gave them my consent as I wanted to make sure Piers got the help he needed.

"Of course. I'm pretty sure he won't struggle now but I rather be quick about it, OK?" I watched as one of the doctors took his right arm carefully, afraid to even be near him.

With quick work, the doctor was able to take a good blood sample though there was something off about the blood that sent chills down my spine. There, within the actual blood, was small sparks that light up the blood like sparks of fireworks. I narrow my eyes slightly, watching as the doctors rushed around to continue on their work, though my mind was racing. How much of the virus was still inside of Piers? Would it try to take over? Will he ever be close to normal? Piers seemed like he wasn't truly here mentally, silently keeping his gaze on me and only me with his eyes showing some type of emotion. Was this Piers really here? Or was he gone within the virus? Maybe I was over-reacting about everything…I lost my squad to that damned Ada copy and I only gotten Piers back which seemed impossible to even begin with. What was going on with Piers…I wish I knew…


	3. Chapter S

_**H- Hunt #10**_

Just relax, Chris couldn't have gotten far. _The second-in-command of Alpha team, Piers Nivans, was pacing back and forth of his room within the BSAA base, trying his best not to punch a hole into the damn wall. It was supposed to be easy escorting one damn woman but no, she single-handedly destroyed the team as well as injured the Captain. But, the issues does not stop there because now said Captain has no memory and is currently missing because apparently no one noticed a bear-sized man escaping the base._ Everyone in this damn building is fucking useless! No one noticed him escaping! Not one person! Fucking useless!

" _I need to form a team and quick, who knows will target Chris. Chris…" The young man, commander, groaned as he fell backwards, landing on the soft bed with his head buried in his hands. He was close to losing the only person he truly cared for. No, cared was a weak word to what Chris Redfield meant to him. The one person who could scold him. The one person who can teach him how to be better. The one person who he would gladly risk his life and others just to make sure he survives. Hell, Piers could care less about what happened to the rest of his teammates. They failed to do their job so Piers gladly put them all down like the animals he used to hunt back then._

Wait…Hunt? Maybe I could treat this as a hunt. Chris as the prey and the entire European area is the hunting grounds. _"He must have left some kind of trail I can use. C'mon, Nivans think! He may have lost his memories but he's still Chris." Massaging the temples of his head, he closed his eyes, imagining all the times he watched Chris without the other ever knowing._ Something…C'mon…

 _Countless times he remembered every dinner they shared, from the countless steaks he could eat to the kind of beers he loved, he remembered everything. Maybe, he could use that. Chris was a big drinker, always hoping the alcohol could erase the pain of his former members dying._ Weak fools who can't even survive one mission. _Piers could just picture their pathetic lives dying and pleading for Chris to save them, completely forgetting that he was human too. Could be better meat-shields then actual soldiers but now was not the time. Piers had a lot of work on his hands, gather new soldiers and gather information whenever he could._

 _When hunting, you have to find where the animal live, where they feed and drink, where they sleep and where to start looking. Chris could be anywhere but will always have a craving for some good steak and drinks. There's just one problem with this hunt: Chris himself. A man who been to hell over and over but always come back alive as well as his skills being the best around. He could easily break someone's neck with just one hand and could tell when someone is trailing him. Muscle memory could also be an issue even though he has no memory of his own._

" _Damn it, Chris. Why did you leave..?" Piers looked down towards the floor yet, his eyes were not truly focusing on the carpet floor. Flashes here and there with no rhythm or pattern; voices coming and going like an endless sea. Teammates whose faces he could no longer bother to remember to those brief moments alone with his beloved Captain, each memory was overlapping with no end until one voice stood out._

 **Pathetic. Can't stand your own thoughts? Are they too loud for you? Are the screams of your former comrades ringing in your ears?**

 _With his eyes widening, he quickly covered his ears, praying foolishly for that damn voice to stop._ Go away! _It was a familiar voice, his own voice, that kept insulting him over and over from simple ones like:_ _ **Are you going blind because that target was standing still and yet you still somehow missed?**_ _However, there were moments like now when the voice's insults were truly maddening:_ _ **Why would someone like the Captain even bother to look at filth like you?**_ _ **Honestly, you can see the way he looked at that picture of his former partner. They have history while you are just some sick little puppy who wants attention from his owner. Are you going to wag your tail for him?**_

 **Seriously, if you have time to whimper like a bitch then maybe Chris should stay as far as he can away from you.**

Shut up. Shut up. Shut up. Shut up. Shut up. You're wrong. You're fucking wrong!

 **Temper. Temper. Maybe your owner should teach you have to control that little temper of yours. Or maybe you could tell him how you purposely ignored that woman Ada while knowing full well how useless the others were.**

For the love of God, shut the fuck up! _Trembling in place, Piers curled into himself, trying to block out the voice knowing it was right. He did have a feeling something was wrong but he was too focused on Chris and the area to even bother. It was his fault his team was turned into B. but it was also his fault that Chris became injured and forgetful. It was his fault that Chris forced himself to forget. It was his fault Chris was out there. It was his fault. It was his fault. Chris. Chris. Chris. Without him even realizing it, tears were running down along his cheeks, however, no amount of tears could ever wash away the blood on him. His tears could not bring Chris back nor could they get rid of that damned voice._

 **Crying? Ha! Imagine how Claire will feel when she finds out her older brother, someone who raised her has gone missing and can't even remember her. You promised her to watch over Chris. Can you imagine her rage? Her sorrow? Idiot! Be a fucking man and go out there!**

That's right…I promised Claire…I need to find him. Chris. Chris. Chris. Chris.

 **Let's go hunt down our Captain~**

**? ? ? ?H?**


End file.
